The First Year
by tdifreak55
Summary: This is the sequel to "Falling out of love or falling into it?" So if you have not read that story, go read it before you read this one. Duncan and Gwen have started their new lives as new parents with some new friends;however when a blast from the past comes knocking at their door, will it change everything? Rated M for adult situations and cursing
1. Great Way to Start the Day

**The first year**

_Hey guys! I told you I would be making the first chapter to this story soon ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Great Way to Start the Day**

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen and I flop down onto our bed, clothes scattered everywhere, exhaustion and messy hair. Right as we were about to...sleep...one of our babies started to cry.

"Damn it." Gwen muttered. "I love these kids to death but I'm so tired and we have laundry to do and-" She was cut off by a small, tired kiss from the amazing husband.

"Shhh, I will go check on our babies, you just relax and sleep." Gwen was about to protest, but knowing her so well; I put one finger to her red lips.

"Gwenny, I am positive." With that I walked out of our room and into our children's. The baby, who was crying, was my little angle, Lydia. Even though I know baby's cry all of the time, it hurts my heart just a bit every time I hear my little girl cry. What can I say? I am a mushy daddy when it comes to my baby girl.

Lydia immediately stops crying when she sees me, and lifts up her arms. I swear for a one month old she is a fucking genius. Stand over her crib and smile at one of the four greatest decisions of my life; her, my sons, and growing balls so I could ask the love of my life out.

Lydia starts to whine softly and I knew what she wanted. I picked her up and she immediately quieted down. I sigh, exhaustedly. I grab her little baby blanket with some puppies and hearts on it. I sit down on our rocking recliner chair. I put the blanket over her and I, slowly rocking her singing a soft lullaby. I see her teal eyes slowly flutter shut and she drifts off to sleep. I try to stand up, but I am just so tired.

"Fuck it." I say in my head. I recline the chair, put Lydia on my chest, and close my eyes. I am so glad everything is silent; I can hear my precious baby breathing.

-About 10:00 the next morning-

I wake up to the smell of bacon and a little pressure on my chest. Lydia, just like her daddy, woke up and she smiled at me. I get up and see the boys in the play pin, and Gwen is up, cooking us breakfast.

"Babe what are you doing?" I ask, putting Lydia in the play pin with her brothers.

"Just making breakfast for the softest daddy ever." Gwen said giggling and kissed me.

"Hey I am not soft!" Lie.

"Says the big teddy bear that fell asleep on a chair rocking his little girl to sleep." Gwen said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I put my hand behind my neck.

"I know I know...it is not my fault she is just that damn cute." Gwen giggled again. I am so glad she got a good night's rest.

"Well she does have her mother's genes." I slightly groan.

"Right now it is a blessing, when she gets into her teens, it shall be a curse." Gwen kisses my cheek.

"That is many years away; enjoy her and your sons now." Gwen gives me that smile that makes me fall in love with her all over again.

"Yea you are right."

"When am I not?" We both start laughing. Oh I love that woman. Then I hear a happy squeal come from one of my sons.

"Go play with our babies Dunk, I will finish up breakfast." I kiss her deeply and smile.

"Ok baby." I caught a glance of a dopey smile Gwen had plastered on her face. I walk into the living room and pick up my sons and daughter, placing them on a blanket.

"How are my three miracles today?" All three of them looked at me like I was from another planet, but smiled anyway. I chuckled.

"You three are so adorable." I smiled and put my hands over my eyes.

"Peek-a-boo!" They all three squealed with excitement, how I love tiny tots.

Axel put his hands over his eyes and said something in baby English. I laughed and kiss his head. Mason and Lydia giggled at their brother. His little cheeks flushed pink. They're so fucking cute! Then I smelled something disgusting, and Mason laughing. Ok, there is nothing cute about baby poop. I pick up my boy.

"Woo you're a stinky baby! Hey babe I got to change Mason, could you watch the other two?"

Gwen comes into the living room and picks them up. "Yea, I got to feed these two anyway! Food is on the table when you are done!" I smiled and took my son, and five minutes later he was a fresh smelling baby again.

Gwen is sitting on the couch feeding Lydia and Axel their bottles. I walk over and gently kiss her on her soft red lips. She gave a soft noise of affection, which I love it when she does that.

"Babe how is my little baby girl?" I am so fucking paranoid.

"She is doing just fine Duncan; your daddy's girl is doing just fine." She starts to giggle a bit and so do I.

"I know I know I just cannot help it."

"Softie." Gwen smirked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yea yea I am a softie."

"Yes, yes you are. And speaking of softie your best friend, the other soft daddy, Hank and Madison will be coming over with their kids in a little while."

"Ok that will be great." I smiled at Gwen, and she kissed me again. Lydia giggled and kissed me on my cheek after Gwen and I pulled away. Aww, my baby girl loves me so much.

"Ga…" Lydia squealed happily and reached out to me. I laughed and picked her up again, and held my baby in my arms. Then I heard Mason and Axel whine and reach for Gwen, she picked up the momma's boys.

If this is how our lives are going to be for now on, I would not change it for anything in this world… and then there was that knock on the door. I opened it up…and all it was…was a piece of paper. The first three words…

"Total Drama Reunion."

"Oh Hell no…"

* * *

_And there you have it! The first chapter! I hope you guys liked it :3_


	2. Why oh Why?

**Chapter 2: Why oh Why?**

_**Well my lovlies here is my 2nd chapter! Hopefully you guys will like it :3**_

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"What is it honey?" Gwen asked, holding Lydia.

"Fucking Total drama reunion that's what!" Gwen's eyes widened, you could have heard a pin drop.

"What does the note say?" I picked up the note.

"Hello ex campers! Bet you weren't expecting this, anyway I have fallen ill and the producers want all the original 22 campers at a reunion for one last time with the 'host with the most'. Also, if you have any children, bring them along! If we find out you have children they will be forced to compete when they turn 16. We shall see you at the aftermath studio on the 27th of this month! See you then campers!  
—love Chris McLean."

My blood was boiling, if we didn't go our children will have to go through the Hell we went through for two years (A.N TDWT never happened)

"I can't believe it." Gwen said setting Lydia by her brothers, putting her head in her hands.

"Gwen calm down...everything will be alright, i promise." I will never let my children go through that.

"But Duncan what if this is all a trap! What if they will just put the children on the show anyway! I won't let them! Their my babies!" At this point she was shaking and tears were running down her gorgeous face. I couldn't find any words to speak, I just held her, stroking her hair. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Gwen I promise that they will never take our kids on that show of Hell, I'd kill myself before I let them on that damn show. Right now, I don't think we have much of a choice."

"We really don't have a choice do we..."

"Don't have a choice for what?" Hank asked, I didn't even hear them come inside. Lydia squealed when she saw her friends Poppy and Damon. Madison smiled and sat the kids down.

"What's wrong?" Madison and Hank asked us.

"You know when we told you guys we were the Duncan and Gwen off of total drama and you guys didn't believe us?" Gwen said, and they nodded their heads.

"Well we really are." I said as I handed them the paper from the Devil himself. Their eyes got bigger than the moon.

"No way! We thought you guys were just kidding! Oh wow...you mean you have to bring your children to the reunion?!" Both of them exclaimed. Gwen and I nodded our heads solemnly.

"Oh my God..."

**-Lydia's POV-**

I don't know what is going on with our mommy and daddy; I just know they're really upset about something. I brushed it off and crawled back to the group.

"I wonder what's wrong with your mommy and daddy." Damon asked me.

"I'm not sure..." An idea ran through my brain and I smirked just like my daddy does. I leaned in closer to him and whispered.

"Why don't we find out?" His adventurous smile appeared on his face.

"Yea let's do it!" He whispered back.

"Ok...I think it has something to do with that piece of paper that is on the floor..." I muttered to him.

"Maybe you could start crying, and I will get the paper." I nodded my head and started to cry.

**-Duncan's POV-**

As we were talking about what we were going to do, Lydia started to cry. I don't know why either. I picked her up; she started to calm down but is still sniffling and slightly sobbing. My poor baby girl...I wonder what's wrong. I patted her back and she finally stopped crying. I held her by my chest in my arms.

"All better?" Lydia giggled and snuggled up to my chest.

"Awww!" The girls said at the same time. Hank looked over at Poppy, Damon, Axel and Mason playing together. They're all ok. Lydia squirmed in my arms and kept squeaking and whining to let me put her back with her friends.

"Ok ok lyd don't get your diaper in a wad." The adults laughed as I sat her down.

**-Lydia's POV-**

Heh, worked like a charm. I'm so happy when daddy holds me. I smile thinking about it. Anyway, I crawl over to Damon, who takes me a little away from the group.

"Ok I got it!" Damon pulls the piece of paper out of his diaper. I giggle.

"Do you put everything in there?"

"Not food!" We both started to laugh.

"You're such a weirdo." I say rolling my eyes.

"But that's one of the things you like about me the most." I felt my heart skip a little, hum? I wonder why? Anyway we looked at the paper, to our sadness there were no pictures.

"Aww man! I don't know how to read!" Damon and I exclaimed.

"Oh well, it was fun sneaking things away from our mommies and daddies." Damon said, making me smile.

"Yes it was." Axel, Poppy, and Mason crawled over.

"Hey sis we're going to play explorers you guys want to play?" Mason asked us.

"Sure!" We then all crawled into the play pin to play.

**-Duncan's POV-**

"So that's it...I guess we're forced to go to the reunion huh..." Gwen said defeated.

"I guess so...in two days we have to go back to Hell..."

What are we going to do? I looked over at all three of my babies; I will never let that show take them from me.

**A couple of days later-**

Gwen, Lydia, Axel, Mason and I are waiting behind the aftermath studio for the reunion to start. Everyone has their own rooms, unless they're married like Gwen and I.

"I'm going to kill this son-of-a-bitch before the aids do!" Gwen said sternly.

"I agree Gwen but for the safety of our children we better behave…for now." I kissed the top of her head. "Everything is going to work out, I promise." Gwen slightly cooed.

"I know it will…but why the kids…I don't want him to con them to get on the show like us…" I wrapped my arm around her, when an intern walked into our room.

"It's time…"


	3. Surprise!

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

_**Chapter 3…YAY! Woo!**_

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

As we walked onto the stage, Mason and Lydia in my arms, Axel in Gwen's, the audience clapped and cheered.

"Well well, looks like the two of you got busy." Chris said snickering; it took all my strength to not punch him in his sadistic face.

"It's nice to see you too, haven't changed a bit." Gwen rolled her eyes as she said that, sitting down on the bench.

"Now we got the new power couple, let's bring out the rest of the ex contestants!" All the rest of the Total Drama gang came out...except for one.

"Ok, where is she!" Chris hissed into an earpiece. "She's not here?! Ugh no fun!" Chris cleared his throat.

Well ladies and germs, looks like everyone's favorite CIT is missing in action, aka she's not even here." All of us were dumbfounded, well...everyone except good ole Elvis sitting in the back. Peculiar.

So basically for about thirty minutes we listened to what everyone has done in their lives. Heather met this guy Alejandro and they have a daughter, the poor poor world...

Izzy married Owen, no kids. Thank you Lord.

DJ and Katie hooked up, who knew?

When it came to us, Gwen and I both talked.

"Well I became an artist." Gwen piped up.  
"I stay at home taking care of our children and have my own tattoo shop in our garage."

"Nice." Chris said walking up to our children, he looked at Lydia and she started crying.

"She defiantly takes after her mother." Chris grumbled, that pissed me off. As I rocked Lydia, I saw Axel pinched Chris' arm, the host screamed. The audience and all of us on stage laughed. Lydia giggled and she wrapped her arms around my neck. The audience 'awwwed.' Mason looked at the camera that was right in his face, and poked the lens. The intern, and all of us laughed.

"Mase that's a camera." I said, he waved his little hand and giggled. They're so cute.

"Ok ok enough about them, Trent how have you been?" Chris said.

We all turned around, and for the first time we all noticed he was holding a sleeping baby girl. Holy shit...the baby resembles...resembles...

"Did he have...?" Gwen said in shock.

"Courtney's baby?!" All of us, including Chris exclaimed. Trent looked down just for a second.

"You can't make this stuff up people! We'll hear about this surprising addition when we come back to _Total Drama the Reunion_!"

"And we're clear!" A camera guy called out. When he did that, all Gwen and I's babies started to cry, along with Trent's daughter. Gwen and I got up, rushing out of there into a changing room.

"Please tell me you're just as shocked as I am." Gwen exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Trust me babe, I'm shocked." I threw Mason's dirty diaper in the trash.

"If he and she had a baby...where is Courtney?" Gwen asked.

"She left." Trent's voice echoed in the restroom.

"Oh Trent I-" Gwen started to say.

"It's ok, I was just as shocked. We got together about a year ago, she swore to me that she was over Duncan and loved me. Once she found out you two had kids and got married, she up and left me with a two week old baby." Trent sighed. "I really did love her surprisingly..." He chuckled lightly. "How stupid was I, huh Duncan...?" For the first time...since I've known him...I really felt bad.

"Man, she's a master manipulator. Don't beat yourself up..." Trent looked up at us.

"What kind of mother could abandon her child...Crystal is the best thing I've ever had..."

Crystal has Courtney's skin tone, freckles on her nose, and Trent's eye color.

"She's a really cute baby Trent." Gwen said, smiling. I have to agree, she is a cute baby.

"Yea she really is Elvis." Gwen hit my arm playfully.

"Duncan!" Gwen giggled just a bit. Heck even Trent chuckled.

"It's ok Gwen, and thanks guys... I even have to move to whiten street this week." No fucking way...

"You're the guy who's moving into house 355?" Trent's eyes widened.

"You guys live there?" Gwen nodded her head.

"Yep...looks like we're neighbors." Great...

"Ten seconds!" An intern told us, Trent walked out.

"Let's go..." Gwen said sadly.

"Can we move?" Gwen raided an eyebrow at me.

"Duncan Scotts are you jealous?" My cheeks burned red.

"Pshhh no!" She tilted her head a bit.

"Well...maybe." Gwen chuckled, rolled her eyes, and kissed me deeply.

"Duncan I love you, and only you. You know that right?" She said, putting her hand on my cheek. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Yes I know you love me, sorry I got an incy bitsy jealous for two seconds. She kissed my cheek.

"Apology accepted. I got to say though...I never expected our ex's to have a baby."

"Me either...is it me or do you smell a plot that went wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen said carrying Lydia.

"I mean, a year ago we got together, and then all of a sudden Courtney and Trent get together, have a baby, she finds out we're married and have kids, she up and leaves. It sounds like the dude really got played."

"Duncan...I think you're right...what kind of person could leave their own child..."

"An evil bitch that's who." We had to stop the conversation, considering we were back on the damn stage. Gwen and I could hardly pay attention, one our children are becoming cranky and tired, two our minds can't wrap around how she could abandon her child. Finally, after another hour, we all got to leave and go home. Gwen and I didn't want to stay and chat with any of the others; we just want to go home.

**Lydia's POV**

I didn't like that weird old guy that my mommy and daddy knew...he scared me. I reached over and gave axel a high five.

"Good job pinching the freaky guy bubba!" Alex giggled a little.

"Thanks sis, he was a meany head!"

"I'm glad that girl who the guy with the black messy hair is living next door to us now, she seemed nice."

"I know!" I piped up. "Now Poppy and I will be getting closer to the number of boys there are."

"Noooo!" My bubbas yelled. I laughed.

Daddy was holding axel and I, I smiled up at my daddy. I love him lots. He's the bestest daddy ever! He put me in my pink and purple car seat. I yawned. Today has been a very weird and long day and I sleepy. I close my eyes, and dreamed of Damon and I playing on a swing set.

**-One long drive home later-**

**Duncan's POV**

After Gwen and I put our three angles to bed, we flopped down on our bed. Gwen is in one of my shirts and I'm just in my boxers. We turned on the TV.

"Well Dunk I got to say...we did pretty well." I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"With our kids, I love them so much, and they hurt Chris." I smirked.

"They are definitely our children." Gwen giggled and I kissed her. She rolled over on top of me, kissing me harder. I put my hands on her ass, giving it a little squeeze.

"Mmmm someone in the mood tonight Gwenny?" She smirked.

"Shut up and fuck me." Right as we were about to get down to business...

"Duncan and Gwen, the teens off of total drama are all grown up and now have three adorable tots! But what about Trent and Courtney? They hooked up then she ditched him for none other than Justin! What a _***bleep* **_am I right? Next up Katy Perry and Justin Beiber song a duet about cats!" I turned off the tv.

"Should we be worried about what they're saying about Courtney on Jimmy?" I thought about it...then stuck it inside of her, kissing her neck.

"We'll hear about it tomorrow." I thruster gently, and she moaned.

"Right now I'm worried about how many times I'm going to make my wifey cum tonight."

And as I make love to my wife, I felt so dumb for feeling a bit jealous tonight, I know she loves me with all her heart, and so do I.

One down, ten more to go...if you know what I mean.

* * *

_**Oh Duncan...what am I going to do with you? -_- he's a pervert but you kind of got to love the guy.**_

**Anyway...review :D**


	4. The First Time

_Chapter four people! Hooray! Now..lets's get on with the story shall we ;)_

* * *

******Chapter 4: The First Time**

**Duncan's POV  
**

I woke up to Gwen, kissing me good morning. I moan into her red lips and kiss her back; she pulls away and smirks at me.

"You should wake me up every morning like that babe." I wink at her and she giggles.

"I usually do when our children aren't waking us up at five in the morning." She kisses me again. I lick her lips.

"Yea I know, I miss it. But I wouldn't trade having our three little ones for anything." Gwen smiled a mothers smile at me.

"I know right, they're the best things that ever happened to me…plus my wonderful husband." I kiss her gently, sitting up; I heard a cry of my baby girl Lydia. It's weird but Gwen and I can tell which one of our children is the one crying.

Lydia's cry is high pitched and sometimes a little more strained than her brothers'.

Mason's cry is more of a sob than an actual cry, but trust me it's pretty loud sometimes.

Axel's is a deeper tone than the other two, and when he starts to cry he makes this weird sound as he cries. According to Gwen's mom that's what Gwen did when she cried.

"Here, you get dressed." I say putting on my boxers and shorts. "I'll take care of her." Gwen kisses me on my cheek.

"Alright babe, I'll be in there in a sec." I smile at her and I open the door to our children's room. Lydia is crying and her brothers are sound asleep. I know I say this all of the time, but it really does break my heart when I hear her cry. She's my little angle, my little baby girl, and daddy doesn't like to see her upset. When she gets her first broken heart…I don't know what I'm going to do. I picked her up, and she is still crying.

"Shh shh Lydia what's the matter baby?" Lydia just cries harder. I hear Gwen rush in.

"What's wrong with Lydia?!" Gwen said, worry in her voice.

"I don't know! Her diaper is good and didn't you feed them around 6?"

"I did yea, so what's going on baby girl?" Gwen said, stroking her hair, and then she stops.

"Duncan…does her head feel warm to you?" Oh shit…she can't be sick! I put my hand on her forehead…and she's warm.

"What are we going to do? This is the first time any of our children have been sick!" I say in a panic, my little baby is sick!

"I'll take the boys over to my mom's house and you take her to the pediatrician." Gwen said, scooping up the boys in her arms. I grab Lydia's baby blanket, wrap it around her. I go to our room and put on a Black Veil Brides tee-shirt and rush to one of our cars. I put her in her little pink car seat and rush to Dr. Thompson, our pediatrician. As I walked in, holding my baby girl, I see Hank and Madison there, with Damon. They looked at me with the same shocked expression.

"Duncan, is Lydia sick?" Hank asked, I nodded my head yes.

"I'm guessing Damon is too."

"Yea, he got sick last night, we thought it would get better but…" Madison started to say, her voice choking just the slightest. Hank put his arm around her.

"He's going to be ok babe, I promise." They called them up to the room they were going to be in, ten minutes later I got called in also. Anxiously, for another fifteen minutes, I waited. A nurse walked into my room, saying that Lydia will be taken back to run some tests, I get up to go with them.

"Sorry sir, you can't go back there with her." Excuse me?

"What do you mean 'I can't go back there' my baby girl is sick!" The nurse sighed.

"I know she is sir, but trust me, your daughter will be in good hands. Just sit in here and relax for a few minutes." My blood is boiling now.

"Like Hell I'm going to sit in here and relax while my baby girl is getting who knows what done to her! I'm going back there." Now the nurse is starting to get irritated and pissed off.

"Unless you want to wait in the back of a squad car, I suggest you sit down and not cause a scene." I grumbled and sat down on the chair. Note to self, find a new pediatrician when all this shit is over with.

**Lydia's POV  
**

I don't feel good, and now this crabby lady took me away from my daddy! I want my daddy! I'm screaming and telling that at the lady who has me but she doesn't even look at me and tell me everything is going to be ok…what's that word daddy calls mean ladies? Beaches? Yea I think that's it. Well this lady is defiantly a beach. Lydia no likey this at all! When the lady puts me down in this play pen crib type thing, I see a familiar face.

"Damon? Is you sick too?" I asked him, he sniffled.

"Yea and they taken me away from my mommy and daddy and brought me here. I'm not happy!" I nodded my head in agreement.

"Me neither! Well…I'm happier that you is here though!" I said piping up, then coughing. He smiled at me.

"Me toos!" I have him a hug and giggled. His face turned red. He must have a fevers too.

"I wonder how long we're going to have to be back here away from our mommies and daddies." He asked me, I sneezed then shrugged.

"I don't knows, I just want my daddy!" I started to cry again, but Damon held me, and I felt a little better.

**Duncan's POV**

Ok, it's been forty fucking minutes since they took my baby back to a room I have to fucking idea where it is! I'm freaking out over here! I'm pacing back and forth, trying to keep myself calm. If that fucking nurse comes back here without my daughter I swear I'm going to…

"Mr. Scotts?" The nurse said, holding my little girl. She squealed happily, and I took her in my arms.

"So? What's wrong with her?" The nurse looked at the sheet of paper on her clipboard.

"The common cold, she probably got it from one of her friends'. Just a dose of antibiotics for two weeks and rest she'll be all smiles again. Keep her out of her room with her brothers for a week and you should be good." I smiled…at my little girl and nodded my head.

"Ok we'll do that." I looked at my baby girl. "Let's get you home so daddy can rock you to sleep. Cause you're my little girl. Who's my little baby girl?" She giggled and nuzzled my chest, coughing just the slightest.

_**An hour later**_

I'm rocking Lydia in our rocking chair, humming sweet little lullabies. Gwen is still at her moms with the boys. Tripp wanted to practice parenting for a few hours. Personally, I'm liking this alone time with my little girl. Cause all to soon she will be all grown up, so I'm enjoying every second she is in my arms.

* * *

awwwwwwwwwww...how sweet. REVIEW :D


	5. They Call It Puppy Love

_**Sorry for the late update, school has been kicking my fucking ass.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: They call it puppy love**

**Duncan's POV**

For the past week Lydia has been sleeping in Gwen and I's room, since she's been sick. She's slept on my chest the whole time, I love my baby. Since Lydia isn't sick anymore, and neither is Damon, we're all going to take then to the park and let them ride in the strollers. I'm sure the kids will have a blast. Right now I'm just laying on my back, one arm around Gwen and one arm around my baby girl. They're both too cute. I look over and see Gwen's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning my love." I smile and kiss her on her temple. She smiles at me.

"Good morning." She moves the cover up around her still slim figure. "Is Lydia ok?" At that moment I heard her squeak and open her eyes.

"I think so." I smile and kiss her head "Is my baby girl ok?" She giggled and hugged my neck.

"I take that as a yes." Gwen said smiling.

"Lydia is such a daddy's girl, isn't that right baby?" I say in a baby talking tone, tickling her tummy. She giggles more. Gwen rolls over and lays her head on mine.

"We're still taking them to the park today with Maddie and Hank right?"

"You know it." I say smiling. "They'll probably be here in a couple of hours, we should get them dressed and fed, as well as ourselves."

Around an hour later Madison and Hank showed up, with their kids in their arms. Gwen is walking down the stairs holding Lydia, she sees Damon and wiggles and squeals happily. It bothers me when she does that...good God Duncan get a hold of yourself! She's just a baby.

**-Lydia's POV-**

I'm sitting in my car seat next to Damon and Mason, Poppy and Axel are in the seats in front of us. I'm so excited!

"Where are we going...?" I ask to anyone who I think will answer.

"I think my mommy said we're going to the park." Poppy piped up.

"Hooray!" Damon and I exclaimed, and then we looked at Poppy. "What's a park?"

"A park is where peoples take their babies and walk around." Mason said. "Or at least that's what I heard momma and dad say to Poppy and Damon's momma and dad."

"Oh." I said. "That sounds like fun!" Damon nodded and smiled, I smiled back at him. I don't know why, but his smile always make me smile. Mason and Axel looked at us funny. I just brush it off and I looks out the window. I love looking out the window. I wish there was a thing where you could just take the scene in your eyes and have it last forevers and Evers! I would be so happy if there was something like that. I sigh, and Damon heard me.

"Erry thing ok LyLy?" I smile.

"Yea just looking out the winders...at the twees and sky, stuff like that." Damon giggles.

"You're so silly." I blush a bit.

"Oh be quiet Deo."

"Why is your face red Lydia?" Axel asked. "Are you sick again?"

"No she's not sick dummy." Poppy said, popping Axle on the head. "I see my mommy do that all the time when my daddy says nice things to my momma."

"Oh..." Axle said, and then Poppy patted him on the arm.

"It's ok, you're just a boy." Me and Poppy laughed at what she said, the boys didn't find it funny though.

"Shuts ups sissy!" Damon said crossing his arms.

I can tell the park adventure shall be very interesting.

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen in pushing Axle and Mason in one stroller, and I'm pushing Lydia in another. Madison and Hank are pushing their kids in a double stroller. Lydia won't sit still though, she is my little wriggle worm though.

"Lydia why are you squirming around?" Lydia just looked up at me and laughed and giggled.

"I'll take that as that you're having fun."

"Gaaaaa" Was her response.

"I think that is a yes." Gwen said laughing. I kissed her cheek.

Just then all of the kids looked to the left, and started to point and make little baby noises.

"What are they doing?" Madison asked.

"I have no idea…" Hank started to say. "But I'm going to find out." He walked over towards the bush where they are all looking at…then Hank looked back at us.

"Uh…you guys might want to come over here and see this."

"What in the Hell is-"Then…two little puppies walked out of the bush, shaking.

"Awwwwww." Gwen and Madison said, but Hank and I groaned.

"What if they have rabies or something?" The puppies whimpered, looking up at us.

"Does that look like an animal that has rabies?"The kids laughed and smiled at the puppies.

"…Fine…we can keep them."

One of the puppies, the white one with the tan spot on its right eye, walked over to Lydia and licked her hand. She laughed and tried to reach for the puppy, but her arms are too short. The other puppy, tan dog with a white spot on its left eye, licking Poppy on her arm.

"Well it looks like they have made their choices of which family they want to go too." All of the adults laughed.

**A few hours later back at home**

Our puppy, who we named cookie, is running around and playing with our kids, and the kids sure do seem to like her.

"Aww our babies have puppy love." Gwen said, and I laughed.

* * *

…_**.yea….sorry about this chapter, I kind of pulled this one out of my ass…I literally had no idea how to go about with this chapter. Oh well, an update is an update. I promise I have more ideas for later chapters. However, I will like to ask you guys to give me some ideas in the reviews. Love you guys **_


	6. The Neighbor

**Chapter 6: The Neighbor**

_**Yea! That's right! I updated again! Haha. Well…I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because there is a whole lot of drama in it! You want me to tell you now? Nah…you're just going to read and find out ;)**_

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Man I feel like a stalker...I'm staring out a window, watching the moving truck pull in across the street. The person who steps out; Elvis. I feel for the guy I really do, the bitch played him like a fiddle, and played him good, I just don't trust him. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Honey, you have been looking out this window for ten minutes, he is moving across the street. What is troubling you so much?" I sigh.

"I just feel like this is a trap. I mean our ex's get together, have a baby, she leaves, and he just somehow _"accidentally"_moves in our neighborhood without a clue we lived here." Gwen turned me around and looked up at me, she didn't say much for a little while, then sighs.

"I do agree that part of it is fishy sounding, but Duncan, he has a child. If this was a devious plot, why bring a baby into the equation? I think that Courtney thought if our ex's had a baby you would flip and kill Trent then take her back." I give her a weird and freaked out look. Gwen put her hands up.

"Hey the fucking bitch is delusional." I smirked at her and tickled her.

"Oh you make a good point, I'm just being paranoid."

**-Across Town, on a computer-**

"Let us see..." The person behind the screen clicks and types furiously for several minutes. "Aha! 1789 Whinten Street...I got your location Trent...now..." The person slams a file down, gets up and a faded light hits their face, their olive tanned freckle nose face.  
"My perfect plan is in motion." Courtney smiled a cruel smile, then laughs evilly.

**-...back to Duncan and Gwen...-**

A shiver ran up my spine, huh? Weird. Just then Gwen nuzzled my neck.

"Babe come on, I will help you keep your mind off of him. The lust in her voice made me smirk, then groan as I feel her rub the front of my pants.

"Mmm I like the sound of that." I pick her up, and bolt to our bedroom. Oh man this is going to be fun!

**-Lydia's POV-  
**

I flutter my eyes open; I stretch out my arms and yawn. I look around and I hear my brothers talking.

"I do not know what it is but when he is around her I get a weird feeling." Axel said, and Mason nodded.

"Me toos! Like a protective feeling...kind of?"

"Yea! I mean I like Damon he is awesome but...he is too close to my sister for my comfort." What the poop? Why are they hating on Damon...

"I think he likes her...like how our mommy and daddy like each other." Then Axel gasped.

"I think so toos! Grrr I don't want him to hurt my sissy." Damon will not nevers hurt me! Again I say, what the poop?! I mean seriously?! Yea I think he is cute but…gah!

"Same here brother." Then Mason smirked at him.

"Then again he probablys feels da same way about how you 'like' Poppy." Duh he does! You stupids...and Poppy likes him back but she'll kill me if I tell hims. Why do they have to make me feel upset and weird about Damon and I?! Ok if they keep talking like this I'm going to start crying

"Oh shut up Mase, it's so completely diffrents." No it is not! I feel tears start to sting my eyes. Guys! Stop talking!

"Well, all I know he better not hurt her." He won't! Yep here comes the tears, and now I'm crying. Great...this is just awesome…

**-Duncan's POV-**

Just as Gwen and I got done having our fun time...I heard Lydia crying. I kiss Gwen on her forehead, putting on my boxers.

"I'll go see what is wrong with her." As I finished putting on my shorts Gwen kisses me.

"Ok babe, you are such a good daddy." I smile at her.

"I know." She throws a pillow at me.

"Smart ass." Gwen said smiling, and I chuckled.

"And you married me anyway." I heard her laugh as I walked out the door. I wonder why she is crying? I walk into the nursery and pick up Lydia, who squirmed and buried her head in my neck. Mason and Axel looked at me like I was crazy.

"What guys?" I walked over and tickled them, they both laughed. "Not getting enough attention?" Lydia is still crying though, so I wipe the tears off of her face.

"Are you upset that Elvis moved in next door too? Huh wittle Lyd?" Still sniffling, but then she giggled a little bit.

"That is my baby girl, just like her daddy. I'll get you a baba." Shut up...just...shut...up. I know I'm soft so put a sock in it! Anyways...as I fed my baby girl...I saw a red sports car pull into Trent's driveway. Geez, he has been here three hours and already has visitors. Something told me to not look out the window, but of course...I didn't listen. My God I wish I did. Cause who stepped out...I nearly fell to the floor.

"I knew it!" I ran up the stairs with Lydia still in my arms and burst into our bedroom.

"Duncan what-" Gwen started out, but I interrupted her.

"It is Courtney! She is at Trent's house!"

* * *

**_See? What did I tell you? DRAMA! So now that Courtney is over at Trent's house…what will happen? Will Duncan and Gwen go into hiding? What will be said? Will Trent end up taking the bitch back? I guess you guys will just have to come back and read to find out! I hope you guys have a happy new year! :D_**


	7. She's Here!

_I'm alive! Here's the long awaited chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 7: She's Here!**

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen and I looked out the window for the whole time she was outside Trent's house. First there was yelling, then she started crying, he hugged her, and now they went inside his house.

"Why?! Why can't she get out of our lives!" Gwen said aggravated.

"I have no idea, she's the demon we can't get rid of." Lydiam who is lounging in her rocker, looks at us funny. Her brothers' are asleep next door.

"Lydia, you don't want to know." I say chuckling, picking her up.

"Gaaaaa!" Gwen laughed. "She's so cute." I look over at the window, then sigh. "I know she is…but with Courtney here, I'm scared for the children."

"I am too, I mean she's evil…but she only has been with us…out kids have done nothing…"

"Besides being our spawn." Her eyes went wide, then she started to cry. I hugged her. "Gwen everything will be ok…I won'y let her do anything to them." She sniffled.

"I wonder what her plan is…" She sobs into my chest.

"I don't know…but I'm going to find out."

"H…how?"

"I have connections…trust me babe I will keep you safe…"

"_I may not have a great relationship with my father…but my mother might help me…" _I think to myself

**Courtney's POV  
**

Are you kidding me?! Oh this is just too good, I found Trent, and my ex and his little slut are right across the street! Now my plan can grow a bit.

"Why are you here?" Trent said crossing his arms. Time to put on a show.

**Lydia's POV**

My mommy put me in my crib near my brothers', but I'm not quite sure why. They are both asleep and Axel has a booger coming out of his nose, gross! I wish Poppy was here to play with me…I need another girl here. I hold onto my blankie and smile. I don't really know what my mommy and daddy is worried about, but I know they will always keep me safe. Just like he heard me, my daddy popped his head through the door; I squealed, "Daddy daddy!" he walks over and picks me up.

"My little Dia, my smiling little Lyd." He blew a raspberry on my tummy and I laughs.

"You're so cute my little Lyd bug." I smiles more and hugs him. My daddy sighed.

"I promise Lydia, I'll keep you, mommy, and your brothers' safe…"

I don't understand why he's saying this, but it makes me feels betters that he's going to protect us.

**Courtney's POV**

"You mean to tell me that you were forced to leave?" Trent questioned me.

"Yes…i-it was either leave you and our child or Justin was going to kill you two…I-I didn't know what do so I left. I started to "cry" "I did what I needed to protect you, my love, I'm so sorry…" Trent hugged me. _**Perfect.**_

"I'm so sorry Court…I thought you left us because you were trying to make Duncan jealous, and it didn't work so you left…" "_Well duh you idiot!"_ I think to myself.

"No of course not my love… I was keeping you and our daughter safe.

"I'm so glad you're safe…" He buries his head into my neck. Now for the hard part; letting myself lie with the dog.

"How glad are you?" He nipped my neck, and he took the bait.

**Duncan's POV**

It's fucking eight o'clock and that she-devil is _**still **_over at his house! I knew neither one of them could be trusted!

"Duncan…" Gwen said, opening the door. "Your dinner's getting cold."

"But…but she's still over there!"

"Still?" Gwen sighed with worry.

"She wormed her way back in, didn't she?" Gwen sighed defeated.

"Yea, I know, and that's why I'm so worried. She doesn't care about him, so why is she here?" Gwen wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know, but whatever her plan is, we won't fall for it."

"What do you think it is?"

"Oh probably try to break us up by sticking her granny panties in our bedroom." I laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past her, but I don't think that's her master plan. We need to get an alarm system."

"We already have a puppy."

"We need a new one. All the puppy does is fart."

"So do you but I keep you around." She grinned at me and I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, but I'm cuter." She kissed my cheek.

"Yes yes you are." She grins again. "And you're sexier too." I smirk.

"Oh I hope so." She smacks me upside the head.

"You're the only dog I like."

"What kind of dog am I Gwenny?" She wraps my arms around her waist.

"A horn-dog." I kiss and nibble her neck.

"You got that right, and my tail is wagging for you." I push her down onto our bed and begin to lick and suck on her neck; I love hearing her squeal.

"You're not worried about Courtney anymore?" She asked between moans.

"I am, but not right now." And with that, for the first time today, I feel relaxed.

**Courtney's POV**

I lay naked next to Trent, the covers over me. Looking at him, he looks so innocent; it's almost a shame that I'm going to have to kill him. Yes I said kill him, maybe even Duncan and his little whore. Either way, my plan is full-proof. And if I don't get to kill that heartbreaker, then I'm going to make sure his heart gets broken. Maybe I'll put my underwear in their bedroom? Nah, too easy and predictable. Oh the possibilities. I run my fingers through his black raven hair. At least during this charade, I get amazing sex out of it.

Look out, because Courtney is back.

* * *

_Oh Courtney, still as lovely as ever. Not._

_How do you think she's going to try and kill Trent?_

_Will Duncan's mom help him out?_

_Will Courtney get caught? Come back next update and find out!_


	8. What Have We Done?

_Hello Everyone! I am back for another chapter of the amazing installment of "The First Year!" And If you look to your search engine you will find that I have a youtube channel with an abandoned series, WELL IT ISN'T ABANDONED ANYMORE! That's right ladies and gentlemen, I am back on youtube! So if you will go find my channel, tdifreak55, and check out my latest video :)_

* * *

**Chapter 8 :What Have We Done?**

**Duncan's POV**

I wake up next to Gwen's naked body, I sigh deeply and kiss her head. I love my wife. I look over at the window, and sigh. Courtney is over there...Hell I'm not even that scared of Trent stealing Gwen away anymore. You all must be so proud. However, I'm more afraid of Courtney. I mean what if she's plotting to kill us! Or worse...kidnap my children! I gasp. MY KIDS! I rush out of the bedroom and throw open the nursery door. All three are sound asleep. Thank you Jesus! Oh Axle, Mason, and Lydia...oh my three babies I'll never let her claws touch you. I pick up all three of them. They grogaly wake up, but when they see me they all squeal happily. Oh my three babies...

"D...Duncan?" Gwen says sleepily yawning. I turn around and see her in that black silk robe that I love so fucking much. If I wasn't about to have a heart attack, I'd fuck her brains out.

"I...I just wanted to make sure that they were still here..." But alas, I'm too freaked out right now.

"Have a bad dream or something? "She says taking Mason from my arms to give him a bottle.

"Yea, and it's called the she-devil next door!" I heard her sigh.

"I've been trying not to think about it too much...if she lays one finger on my babies' heads Im gonna..." She didn't get to finish her sentence, she squeezed the bottle too hard and the nipple popped off and is now stuck on the celing.

"Uh oh..." Lydia said...wait _**Lydia said something!**_

Uh oh!" Her brothers giggled. Oh my sweet baby Jesus they said their first word!

"Duncan did you hear them?!" Gwen said beaming. I kissed every single one of their heads. You know what? I think we're gonna be ok...no matter what Courtney might have planned...I...I think we're gonna be ok...

**Courtney's POV  
**

"Morning sweetheart!" I beamed, kissing Trent's head. "I made you some coffee." Trent smiles at me.

"Hey Court, thanks." I watch him drink down all of his coffee.

_"Yea...drink your coffee...get down all of the ani-freeze..." _Mwahahahahahaha!

"Hey baby I gotta get to the office! I'll see you soon kay?"

"Bye Court!" I hurry out the door, chucking to myself.

In a matter of around fifteen minutes I go into a local cafe'. I'm meeting my next part of my brilliant plan here today, oh here he comes now!

Mmm...not too bad looking...tall, dark, handsome, and evil. He sits down at my table.

"Chad, darling, thank you so much for meeting me here!" He smirks evily at me, which I return with my own. Oh, revenge will be ours.

**Duncan's POV**

I have my arm wrapped around Gwen, then I shudder. Oh no...

"Babe what's wrong?" I'm frowning.

"I feel like the worlds most evil people are talking right now...this is bad Gwen bad bad! I had a feeling earlier with our kids that everything might be ok but...not now. Something big is happening, and it's not going to end pretty.

"Oh Duncan...the alarm company is setting up our system tomorrow, we have the kids' rooms surrounded with protection that your brother smuggled for us, bulletproof windows, we're going to be fine..."

"My feelings like this are never wrong Gwen..I'm telling you...nothing good is going to happen.

"Oh Duncan please...you're scaring me..." I hug her.

"I'm sorry it's just...I can't shake this feeling that something is horribly wrong..."

"Dada?" Lydia says. Now my babies are talking...oh my sweet children...

"See? Even in this horrible time, we have a ray of sunshine, well three of them anyway." I sigh and smile slightly.

"Yea I guess you're right...but..."

"I know, you're worried. Duncan...I've been thinking...maybe...maybe we should move...like away from here. I'm an art student and you can find a tattoo shop in the states...Madison and Hank are moving there also...he got an amazing job offer. What do you say?" I smile

"When do we start packing?"

**Courtney's POV**

"You got the plan down right?"

"Yea, you take care of your baby daddy, you kidnap Duncan for a bit, I break into their house, take Gwen and her daughter, you get the boys. Trent is gone, we have our lost loves with us by force, and their children. Perfect...except one thing..."

"What?" I question. I feel something medal poke my side. Holy shit Chad has a gun!

"The part where I want that son of a bitch Duncan dead...and I know you won't let me kill him." He puts my hair behind my ear. "Will you baby doll."

"H-Hey this isn't-"

"Shut up." He says, picking me up, whispering to me not to scream or he'll happily kill me right here. I don't, cause I can't move. After we were outside, he put a cloth over my mouth, I blacked out. The last thing I remember was me thinking;

"What have I done?"

* * *

_Gasp! Dramatic right? You know what else you guys can do besides review? GO WATCH MY YOUTUBE SERIES! Yes I'm back with making videos, it's under tdifreak55, same as here. Anyways...Review...it will make me smile :) Oh and they live in Canada, just so y'all know :)_


End file.
